


Louis and men

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, Swearing, Top Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry znajduje post na Tumblr, a Louis nazywa go tatusiem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis and men

     Harry zazwyczaj nie spędza wiele wolnego czasu na Tumblrze – a przynajmniej nie teraz. Na początku przygody z One Direction wyglądało to zupełnie inaczej. Po każdym występie, wywiadzie, publicznym wystąpieniu od razu kierował się do komputera czy komórki, by wejść na tę stronę i zobaczyć, co pisali fani. To było poniekąd uzależniające, ale przynajmniej nie było krzywdzące – tak, jak krzywdzące były często różne artykuły w gazetach.

      Na Tumblr byli fani – i cokolwiek Harry, bądź reszta chłopaków by nie zrobiła- oni zawsze ich wspierali. To w sumie było dość zabawne, czytać te wszystkie interpretacje ich zachowań, czytać, jak wiele szczęścia wprowadzili do czyjegoś życia i po prostu wiedzieć, że… jest się akceptowanym.

      Ale wtedy Harry był zaledwie szesnastolatkiem, który zdecydowanie potrzebował tej akceptacji i wiedzy, że jest  _lubiany_. Teraz, cztery lata później, wszystkim, czego potrzebuje, jest Louis. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel, bratnia dusza oraz chłopak. Nic więc dziwnego, że wolny czas Harry woli poświęcać właśnie jemu, a nie jakiejś uzależniającej stronie internetowej.

      Jednak w to pochmurne, deszczowe (bo czego można się spodziewać po Londynie?) popołudnie, siedzi na wygodnym fotelu w ich wspólnym salonie z laptopem ułożonym na kolanach i przegląda dashbord. Od tak dawna nie używał swojego konta, że nie zdziwił się, że jego aktywność i liczba osób obserwujących opadła drastycznie; zresztą, i tak niewiele ich było, ponieważ niewiele tutaj wstawiał. Czasem reblogował jakieś cytaty, czasem jakieś zdjęcia czy muzykę. Konto założył przez wzgląd na fanów i to ich głównie obserwował, a teraz ma przyjemność przeglądać swój dash, zasypany zdjęciami jego i jego przyjaciół, okazjonalnie czymś zupełnie niezwiązanym z One Direction.

      Uśmiecha się lekko, widząc zdjęcia z ich ostatniego koncertu i zjeżdża niżej, a jego uśmiech poszerza się, gdy oto przed nim pojawia się zdjęcie Louisa, z dłońmi zaciśniętymi wokół mikrofonu i przymkniętymi powiekami. Według podpisu, był właśnie w trakcie śpiewania swojej solówki w Where Do Broken Hearts Go, a w tagach zawarte było wszystko to, co on sam myślał o swoim chłopaku.

      Podnosi wzrok, zerkając na Louisa, który siedzi na sąsiednim fotelu z podkulonymi nogami i książką w ręku; okulary osuwają mu się z nosa, a jego grzywka jest niezwykle rozczochrana. Wygląda tak  _mi_ _ę_ _kko_ z wichrzonymi kosmykami, w krótkich, szarych spodenkach i luźnej, bordowej koszulce, którą ukradł Harry'emu. Upewniwszy się, że mężczyzna nie zwraca na niego uwagi, nieco zażenowany rebloguje to zdjęcie, a potem marszczy brwi, patrząc na kolejny post, wyświetlony na dashu.

      Post jest zwinięty i Harry waha się nieznacznie, nim rozwija coś, co fani nazwali “Louis and men”. Otwiera mu się nowa karta i rzuca okiem na tekst, a kiedy załadowały się dołączone zdjęcia musi zagryźć wargę, by powstrzymać chichot, kiedy widzi zdjęcia młodego Louisa na jakiejś imprezie. Jednak jego uśmiech szybko znika, zastąpiony zmarszczką między brwiami i zaciśniętymi wargami, kiedy zjeżdża niżej, oglądając zestaw zdjęć Louisa i Aidena za czasów XFactora.

\- Hej, Lou…? - zaczyna z wahaniem.

\- Mhm? - Louis mruczy, nie podnosząc wzroku z nad książki.

\- Czy ty… Um. Czy ty wykorzystywałeś Aidena, by wzbudzić we mnie zazdrość?

      To pytanie musiało zaskoczyć Louisa, bo podrywa głowę i marszczy brwi, patrząc w milczeniu na młodszego chłopaka; chwilę później jego twarz rozjaśnia psotny uśmiech.

\- Skąd ten pomysł, Hazza? - pyta rozbawiony.

      Harry nachmurza się na brak jednoznacznej odpowiedzi i ponownie skupia się na ekranie laptopa, ignorując bezczelny śmiech Louisa. Nie może jednak powstrzymać uśmiechu cisnącego się na usta, gdy widzi ten “sławny” moment; gif, na którym jego chłopak wygląda tak niesamowicie uroczo i niewinnie, z tym małym uśmieszkiem na twarzy i piłką w rękach.

      Jego wyraz twarzy musi zmieniać się jak w kalejdoskopie, kiedy zjeżdża coraz niżej i niżej; łagodny, czuły uśmiech, gdy dostrzega Louisa na zdjęciu, a chwilę później wszechogarniająca zazdrość, gdy widzi obok niego innych mężczyzn, dotykających go, flirtujących, rozmawiających z nim. Ma ochotę rozszarpać ich wszystkich na kawałeczki, kończyna po kończynie, a potem spalić i zakopać, nawet swoich bliskich znajomych i przyjaciół, ponieważ Louis jest  _jego_ , a ten post budzi w nim przerażającego, zazdrosnego potwora, który ryczy głęboko w jego klatce piersiowej za każdym razem, gdy Harry ogląda kolejne zdjęcie.

      Nawet nie zauważa kiedy zaczął zaciskać dłonie w pięści; zwraca na to uwagę dopiero, gdy krótkie paznokcie wbijają się mocno w skórę, sprawiając, że syczy cicho z bólu. Zatrzymał się na zdjęciach i gifach z reklamy perfum, gdzie Louis jest dotykany przez Kayvana Novaka i choć darzy sympatią wesołego mężczyznę, grającego Girolla w ich spocie reklamowym, to głębokie ślady paznokci w jego skórze świadczą o tym, jak bardzo w tym momencie go nienawidzi.

      Ciche warknięcie wydobywa się z głębi jego gardła, gdy odrzuca laptopa na bok, całkowicie nie przejmując się tym, gdzie wylądował i momentalnie znajduje się przy Louisie, zaciskając dłonie na podłokietnikach fotela i pochylając się nad starszym chłopakiem.

      Louis zadziera głowę, spoglądając w zielone oczy Harry'ego, które wydają się jakieś ciemniejsze i lśniące czymś, co Louis widuje nazbyt często. Zanim może się powstrzymać, jego usta wyginają się w zawadiackim uśmiechu, gdy unosi sugestywnie brew.

\- Chciałeś czegoś, skarbie? - pyta, udając niewzruszonego.

      Harry nie odpowiada. Zamiast tego wyrywa książkę z jego ręki, ignorując okrzyk protestu, gdy ciska ją przez pokój.

\- Harry? Skarbie? Wszystko…

\- Nie. - Harry przerywa mu, zdejmując łagodnym ruchem okulary z jego nosa i podnosząc go z fotela tak nagle, że Louis nie ma nawet czasu, by zaprotestować. - Nie, cholera jasna - warczy. - Nic nie jest dobrze, Louis. Ty… ty i ci wszyscy faceci… wiesz co to mi robi?

      Louis wygląda na nieco wystraszonego gwałtownym zachowaniem swojego chłopaka i próbuje mu przerwać, ale Harry posyła mu krótkie, ostre spojrzenie i Louis zamyka usta. Czuje dłonie Harry’ego ściskające jego pośladki, gdy młodszy trzyma go w silnym uścisku, blisko swego ciała.

\- Powiem ci, Louis… To sprawia, że chcę oderwać im głowy. To sprawia, że chcę pieprzyć cię… Nie ważne gdzie… na łóżku, przy ścianie, na schodach, na stole… pieprzyć tak mocno, że nie będziesz mógł się ruszyć, ponieważ jesteś  _m_ _ó_ _j_.

\- Nie wiem o czym…

      Głos Louisa zamiera w jego piersi, gdy Harry rzuca go na kanapę; spragniony, niemal drapieżny wzrok młodszego chłopaka spoczywa na niewielkim wybrzuszeniu szarych spodni i, cholera jasna, skąd to się w ogóle wzięło?

\- Wiesz co jest problemem? - pyta cicho, klękając przed nim i przesuwając dłonie od kolan Louisa w górę, pieszcząc jego uda przez cienki materiał spodni, powoli i pewnie. - Jesteś… jesteś tak seksowny, Lou. Zbyt seksowny, zbyt gorący dla własnego dobra.

      Jego prawa dłoń zatrzymuje się na zaczynającym twardnieć penisie, masując go przez materiał i Louis wypuszcza ciche westchnienie, odrzucając głowę do tyłu.

\- Tak gorący… Tak chętny… - Harry warczy i wspina się na wolne miejsce obok niego, przysuwając twarz do szyi Louisa i zasysając delikatną skórę tuż pod jego pulsującą żyłą. Ssie ją i przygryza, wirując językiem, zostawiając gęsią skórkę i lśniący ślad. - Sprawiasz, że wszyscy cię chcą.

\- Kurwa, Harry.

      Głos Louisa więźnie w jego gardle, bo teraz dłoń Harry'ego jest pod jego spodniami i bokserkami, zaciskając się wokół gorącego penisa i chłopak porusza nadgarstkiem, a Louis unosi biodra, sapiąc cicho.

\- Uwielbiasz to, prawda? - Chłopak pyta zachrypniętym głosem, wolną ręką zsuwając zbędny materiał w dół nóg Louisa, robiąc sobie więcej miejsca. - Uwielbiasz, gdy ludzie na ciebie patrzą… Uwielbiasz ich kusić i drażnić… Kokietować… Uwielbiasz wiedzę, że cię _pragn_ _ą_ _._

      Louis jęczy miękko, kiedy Harry przebiega kciukiem po główce jego penisa; spuszcza wzrok i napawa się widokiem dłoni swojego chłopaka, tak dużej, że niemal pochłania jego twardego, sterczącego penisa.

\- Uwielbiasz to, prawda? - Harry powtarza z naciskiem. - Odpowiedz mi.

\- Tak, tatusiu. - Louis odpowiada, niemal łkając, gdy wyrzuca biodra w górę, pieprząc dłoń Harry'ego, a potem opada z powrotem na kanapę, zaskoczony własnymi słowami.

      Harry jednak nie wydaje się tym poruszony; co więcej, jego oczy robią się jeszcze ciemniejsze, a rumieńce, które dotychczas miał na twarzy, rozprzestrzeniają się i sięgają już do szyi. On sam zaciska mocniej dłoń na kutasie Louisa i oblizuje spierzchnięte, suche wargi.

\- Będę pieprzył cię tak dobrze, kochanie - mówi zachrypniętym, niskim tonem, ujawniając jak bardzo sam jest zniszczony.

\- O Boże, tak… Jestem cały twój, tatusiu.

      Słowo to z łatwością spływa z jego języka i wydaje się, że to jest właśnie to, na co Harry czekał, bo w sekundzie, kiedy Louis milknie, Harry jest na nim, siadając okrakiem na jego nagich udach; bokserki i spodnie opadają mu do kostek i starszy chłopak przez chwilę szamoce się, by się z nich uwolnić. Nie jest to takie proste, kiedy rozgorączkowana dłoń Harry'ego ciągnie za jego koszulkę, przeciągając ją przez głowę i już po chwili pieści każdy centymetr nagiej klatki piersiowej, a druga wciąż przesuwa się po sterczącym kutasie, sprawiając, że Louis jest sapiącym, wiercącym się bałaganem.

      Louis jęczy z niezadowoleniem, kiedy Harry odrywa od niego swoje dłonie, by zdjąć własną koszulkę, ale potem Harry warczy i chwyta jego penisa mocniej, poruszając ręką szybciej niż wcześniej i Louis nie ma pojęcia jak długo jeszcze zniesie takie tempo. Rumieniec pokrywa jego twarz, szyję i klatkę piersiową, a włosy zdążyły już przykleić się do wilgotnego czoła; przesuwa językiem po spierzchniętych wargach, a Harry, widząc to, pochyla się nad nim, z chęcią wślizgując swój język między rozwarte usta. Starszy chłopak drży, gdy Harry przesuwa język po jego podniebieniu i zasysa dolną wargę, ciągnąc ją i przygryzając lekko, siedząc na jego udach i opuszkami palców śledząc krzywizny odkrytych żeber.

      Młodszy chłopak przesuwa się, układając Louisa wzdłuż kanapy; jego oddech i długie włosy łaskoczą wrażliwą skórę Louisa, gdy Harry w pośpiechu pozbywa się swoich dżinsów i majtek.

\- Tatusiu… - mruczy zniecierpliwiony, ale nim ma okazję powiedzieć coś więcej, usta Harry'ego są znów na jego, całując go mocno i pewnie, a potem przesuwają się w dół szyi, tańcząc językiem na wystających obojczykach.

\- Cii, skarbie. - Harry szepcze w jego skórę. - Tatuś dobrze się tobą zajmie.

      Jego gorący oddech uderza w pierś Louisa, a chwilę później Louis wije się i sapie, bo jego sutek jest pomiędzy zębami Harry'ego i,  _och, kurwa_ , to jest takie dobre. Powieki Louisa trzepoczą, gdy walczy, by utrzymać oczy szeroko otwarte; patrzenie, jak Harry przemienia się w dominującego, seksownego, pełnego pożądania mężczyznę jest czymś, co absolutnie uwielbia. 

      Z jego zaciśniętego gardła wychodzą ciche, miękkie westchnięcia, gdy Harry ssie jego sutek, palcami bawiąc się drugim, ściskając go i podszczypując.

\- Proszę… proszę.

      Harry uśmiecha się przy jego skórze, schodząc w dół, znacząc jego brzuch ścieżką śliny i znaków zębów. Zatrzymuje się na dłużej przy biodrze, przyciskając opuchnięte usta do wystającej kości i Louis przesuwa rękę, by chwycić swojego kutasa, kiedy Harry go oznacza. Ale jego dłoń zostaje odtrącona, a gdy młodszy chłopak odsuwa się, podziwiając swoją pracę, zerka na niego z złośliwym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

\- Nie dotykamy się, skarbie - mruczy. - Tatuś nie pozwolił się dotykać, prawda?

      Louis łka, kręcąc głową. Zaciska palce na materacu kanapy, szepcząc prośby o dotknięcie, o  _cokolwiek_ i Harry bardziej niż chętnie przybliża się do czerwonego, naprężonego penisa, przesuwając wzdłuż niego ustami, obdarzając pocałunkami. Jego gorący oddech sprawia, że Louis podkurcza palce u nóg i wyrzuca z siebie przekleństwa, gdy w końcu idealne wargi Harry'ego zaciskają się wokół główki.

\- Och… Tatusiu… Cholera, tatusiu,  _b_ _ł_ _agam_!

      Ciemnozielone oczy Harry'ego są wypełnione pragnieniem, gdy spogląda w górę. A potem, patrząc Louisowi w oczy, pochyla głowę, biorąc całą długość jego penisa w usta, przyciskając język do wystającej żyły, sprawiając, że starszy chłopak odrzuca głowę w tył. Jego całe ciało drży, kiedy Harry przesuwa palcami po nabrzmiałych jądrach, pieszcząc je i głaszcząc, aż w końcu ściskając mocno w chwili, gdy główka kutasa uderza o ściankę jego gardła.

\- Kurwa, tatusiu! - woła, czując, jak Harry rozluźnia gardło i nie może powstrzymać się od wypchnięcia bioder, pieprząc jego chętne, gorące usta.

\- Dobrze, skarbie? - pyta, odsuwając się i przesuwając dłonią po wilgotnym od śliny kutasie. - Tatuś sprawił, że poczułeś się dobrze? Zapomniałeś o tych wszystkich mężczyznach, których tak bardzo kusisz? Myślisz, że któryś z nich mógłby sprawić ci większą przyjemność, myślisz…

      Harry urywa, kiedy Louis wplata palce w jego kręcone włosy, przyciągając gwałtownie jego głowę z powrotem do swojego penisa, jednak Harry znów się odsuwa, unosząc jedną brew i głaszcząc nagie udo chłopaka.

\- To ja tutaj rządzę, kochanie - mówi z uśmieszkiem, całując miękko wewnętrzną część uda.

\- Proszę, tatusiu. - Louis odzywa się złamanym głosem. - Proszę, ssij mnie… ja potrzebuję…

      Ale Harry nie wraca do jego domagającego się uwagi penisa. Zamiast tego raptownie unosi jego nogi, przytrzymując pod kolanami i Louis wysapuje ciche “tatusiu!”, kiedy młodszy chłopak przesuwa językiem przez małą, różową dziurkę.

      Louis ledwo łapie oddech, czując oddech Harry'ego na swoich pośladkach i jego sprawny, wilgotny, szorstki język, przesuwający się szybko po jego najwrażliwszym miejscu, jednak potrzebuje więcej, więcej,  _wi_ _ę_ _cej._ Ponownie sięga do swojego ciężkiego członka spoczywającego na brzuchu, ale udaje mu się wykonać tylko kilka pociągnięć, zanim Harry chwyta za jego nadgarstek i przyszpila rękę do kanapy.

\- Zostaw - warczy, przygryzając miękką skórę lewego pośladka.

      Louis chce wygiąć się bardziej, unieść biodra wyżej, by dać Harry’emu lepszy dostęp do swojej dziurki, ale nim może się poruszyć, zęby Harry’ego wbijają się mocniej w jego skórę, a on krzyczy, zaskoczony.

\- Tatusiu… – piszczy, przyciągając kolana do klatki piersiowej i wzdycha, kiedy w końcu doświadczony język Harry’ego wślizguje się do jego ciasnej dziurki, pracując szybko.

      Sapie i wije się, gdy jego chłopak pieprzy go swoim językiem, doprowadzając nad skraj rozkoszy; puszcza jedną nogę, zahaczając ją o oparcie kanapy, by dotknąć pulsującego penisa, z którego wycieka preejakulat. Z jego ust ucieka westchnienie ulgi, gdy czuje przyjemny nacisk i przesuwa dłoń kilka razy, rozprowadzając płyn po całej długości członka. Jest tym tak zajęty, że nie zauważa od razu, kiedy Harry odsuwa się od niego.

      Dopiero kiedy słyszy ciche warknięcie unosi wzrok, napotykając gorące spojrzenie młodszego chłopaka.

\- Tatuś powiedział  _nie_.

\- Och!

      Louis krzyczy, gdy dłoń Harry’ego spotyka się z jego pośladkiem. Palący ból jest nad wyraz przyjemny i chłopak puszcza swojego kutasa, zaciskając palce na nadgarstku Harry’ego.

\- Proszę… – mówi złamanym głosem i Harry rozumie, bo po chwili pada kolejny klaps i następny, aż oba pośladki są zaróżowione i ciepłe, i Louis drży, kiedy chłopak chucha na jego podrażnioną skórę.

      A potem czuje dwie duże dłonie wsuwające się pod jego plecy i unoszące go, i nagle uświadamia sobie, że klęczy na puchatym, brązowym dywanie i czuje ciepło ciała Harry’ego za sobą, gdy ten trzyma go mocno za biodra. Czuje, jak Harry pochyla się nad nim, czuje chłód jego wisiorków, kiedy chłopak obdarowuje leciutkimi pocałunkami jego kręgi i łopatki, aż w końcu chwyta między zęby płatek ucha.

\- Będę cię teraz pieprzył – mówi gardłowym głosem. – Będę cię pieprzył mocno i długo, skarbie… – Jego zwilżony śliną palec z łatwością wślizguje się między pierścień rozluźnionych mięśni, a po chwili dołącza do niego drugi i Harry posuwa go swoimi długimi, sprawnymi palcami, a Louis wzdycha za każdym razem, gdy palce wsuwają się w niego. – Będę cię pieprzył, mój Lou… Będę patrzył jak dochodzisz… Będę słuchał twoich krzyków… Będę czuł, jak twój tyłek zaciska się na moim kutasie…

      Louis jęczy z niezadowoleniem na nagłe uczucie pustki, kiedy Harry odsuwa się od niego.

\- Proszę, proszę, pośpiesz się, tatusiu, proszę – mamrocze zniecierpliwiony, kiedy Harry przesuwa się do półki z ich kolekcją filmów, gdzie pomiędzy  _„_ _Bambi_ _”_ a  _„_ _Zielon_ _ą_ _mil_ _ą”_  jest wciśnięta tubka lubrykantu.

\- Taki spragniony – mruczy Harry, wracając do niego. – Tak pragnący… Potrzebujesz kutasa w tym pięknym tyłeczku, prawda? – pyta, klepiąc jego pośladek. – Zrobiłbyś wszystko, by tylko go dostać, tak?

\- Tak, tatusiu! Proszę, potrzebuję…

      Harry wchodzi w niego jednym, płynnym ruchem, zatrzymując potok słów Louisa, ale nie pozwala mu na przyzwyczajenie się do tego rozciągnięcia; porusza biodrami w przód i w tył, niedbale i szybko, wymuszając z Louisa ochrypły krzyk z każdym uderzeniem w prostatę.

      Gwałtowne ruchy Harry’ego sprawiają, że wkrótce ręce Louisa załamują się i opada on na podłogę, układając głowę na przedramionach, unosząc swój tyłek wysoko w powietrzu; lawina sprośnych słów wypływa z jego ust, tłumiona przez miękki dywan. Jego kolana są otarte, pot spływa strużką po plecach, ale on chce więcej, potrzebuje Harry’ego bardziej.

\- Taki dobry… – Harry wysuwa się z niego ostrożnie, przesuwając dłonią po wilgotnych plecach. – Odwróć się dla mnie, Lou. Chcę patrzeć jak dochodzisz.

      Louis chce płakać, chce prosić Harry’ego, by po prostu wszedł w niego,  _wbi_ _ł_ _si_ _ę_ , zerżnął go w takiej pozycji, jakiej teraz są, bo on tego  _potrzebuje_ , bo nie wie, czy da radę w ogóle się poruszyć, ale kiedy Harry odzywa się znowu, mówiąc cicho „Bądź dobrym chłopcem dla tatusia”,  niezgrabnie obraca się na plecy.

      Harry uśmiecha się do niego; jego spocona, czerwona twarz lśni w promieniach wpadającego do pomieszczenia słońca.

\- Dobry chłopczyk – mówi miękko, a potem podnosi nogi Louisa i zakłada je sobie na ramiona.

      Kiedy znów wchodzi w Louisa, robi to szybkimi, płytkimi ruchami, unikając uderzania w prostatę i Louis zaciska palce na puchatym dywanie, jęcząc i sapiąc, niemal łkając.

\- Proszę, proszę, tatusiu, chcę dojść. – Jego głos łamie się przy każdym słowie i Harry w końcu wypycha biodra znacznie mocniej.

\- Lou, kurwa. Jesteś taki ciasny. Tak bardzo ciasny… – Chłopak nie może złapać tchu, jest tak blisko, czuje to napięcie w swoim brzuchu i wie, że dłużej nie wytrzyma. – Tak dobry – sapie, bezlitośnie przyspieszając tempo.

\- Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, cholera, Harry, ja…

      Głos Louisa zamiera w gardle, a jego brzuch pokrywa biała, lepka, gęsta maź. Jego dłonie mocno ściskają dywan, a jego tyłek także zaciska się nieco wokół penisa Harry’ego i z ostatnim pchnięciem, młodszy chłopak także dochodzi, nie mogąc złapać oddechu.

      Sapiąc, Harry układa się obok Louisa, a ten układa się na boku, przerzucając nogę przez biodro młodszego chłopaka i krzywi się nieznacznie. Duża, ciepła dłoń Harry’ego przesuwa się po podrażnionych plecach kochanka.

\- Przepraszam – mówi cicho. – Mam nadzieję, że…

\- Nie boli. – Louis uspokaja go, układając głowę na piersi Harry’ego.

      Leżą tak przez chwilę w milczeniu, a kiedy ich oddechy normują się, Louis się odzywa.

\- Harry? – pyta niepewnie, a kiedy Harry mruczy, dając znać, że słyszy, chłopak kontynuuje. – Ty… Czy ty myślałeś, że ja cię… no wiesz?

      Ciało Harry’ego drga w zaskoczeniu i przygarnia on Louisa bliżej do siebie, nie zważając na to, że są pokryci potem, a sperma Louisa rozmazuje się na jego boku.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. – Zapewnia go szybko. – Ja tylko… Przeglądałem coś w Internecie i zrobiłem się zazdrosny… – Przyznaje cicho zawstydzonym głosem.

\- Och.

      Louis milknie, marszcząc brwi. Jego palce bezwiednie poruszają się na piersi Harry’ego, rysując abstrakcyjne wzorki.

\- Co przeglądałeś? – pyta w końcu.

      Harry nie odpowiada przez chwilę i kiedy Louis przekrzywia głowę, zerkając na niego, dostrzega, że chłopak jest zażenowany.

\- Taki… post na Tumblr. O tobie. I tam… tam były zdjęcia, gdzie byłeś z innymi mężczyznami i… Lou?

      Jego głos unosi się o oktawę, kiedy Louis odkleja się od jego boku i na czworakach idzie po odrzucony laptop. Kiedy wraca, krzywi się, gdy siada, opierając się plecami o kanapę. Z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach przywołuje do siebie Harry’ego gestem ręki, a gdy młodszy chłopak już jest przy nim, dotyka touchpada i na monitorze pojawia się post.

      Louis czuje, jak ciało Harry’ego automatycznie się spina i zagryza wargę, by powstrzymać wybuch śmiechu.

\- Zobacz – mówi, zjeżdżając szybko na sam dół.

\- „Ale jedynym mężczyzną dla niego jest jego chłopiec!” – Czyta Harry, a potem spogląda na Louisa, który splata razem ich palce. – Skąd wiedziałeś?

\- Mogłem widzieć ten post wcześniej – odpowiada, wzruszając ramionami. – To, co jest ważne, to właśnie to. Jesteś dla mnie jedynym, Haz. Jesteś wszystkim, czego potrzebuję. Nikt inny… Nikt inny nie da mi tego, co dajesz mi ty.

      Harry pochyla się, złączając ich usta w miękkim, krótkim pocałuku, a potem odsuwa się, chichocząc.

\- Mówisz tak, bo mam dużego kutasa – mówi zaczepnie.

\- Możliwe. – Louis szczerzy się, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na odsłonięte krocze Harry’ego.

\- A gdzie się podziało  _tatusiu_?

\- Harold!


End file.
